


We Danced

by DrgnLdyLiz



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Modern Era, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrgnLdyLiz/pseuds/DrgnLdyLiz
Summary: Working at the Blue Heaven, it had been a long night for Inuyasha.  It was after close when there was a knock on the door.  A newcomer to the area, Kagome had left her purse at the bar.  To get it back, she dances with the hanyou bartender and finds something she didn't know she was looking for.Inspired by "We Danced" by Brad Paisley
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	We Danced

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Inuyasha or the song that inspired this. Just wanted to have a little fun before I hand them back.

The bar had been empty for close to an hour now, making Inuyasha sigh as he swept up. Blue Heaven had become his home away from home six years ago, almost since the first night he had found himself bellied up to the bar and had found a friend in the bartender, Miroku. He'd gotten Inuyasha a job at the bar, a rather unattractive position as a dishwasher, but he'd worked his way up, slowly but surely. He'd earned his bartending license last year, studying his ears off every spare moment of the day that wasn't dedicated to something else.

Peanut shells, napkins, little bits of wrappers from straws and mints were quickly gathered into a pile while he bobbed his head along with the music, the volume _much_ lower now that the bar was empty, as he finished up. Mopping would be next, and after a quick check to make sure he hadn't missed anything, he'd be on his way home. His ears perked up as he grabbed the dust pan, a quick tapping in the door getting his attention. “Probably some drunk who can't read that we're closed,” he grumbled to himself as he set the broom aside and made his way to the door. Without looking at the person on the other side, he unlocked and opened the door. “We're closed.”

“I know,” a surprisingly clear and feminine voice answered with more than a touch of irritation. “I'm pretty sure I left my purse here earlier and I really need it back.” He blinked and looked down at the gorgeous creature standing on the other side of the door. Her hair was a shiny raven black surrounding her oval shaped face, waving gently to the middle of her back. Twin blue-gray eyes peered at him from under brows as dark as her hair, her nose small and straight above pale pink lips. Dressed in simple dark wash jeans, a modest blouse in forest green and, of all things, white sneakers, she looked more like she was heading home from work or hanging with friends than the usual customers in the Blue Heaven.

“I put one back behind the bar in the lost and found,” he said, stepping back to let her in before closing the door behind her. He hoped that the blush he knew was covering his cheeks didn't show in the low lights. “Let's make sure it yours before you have to cancel any credit cards.” Stepping around, he fished it out of the bin from among the other things often left behind (sunglasses, sweaters and on more than occasion, panties or boxers) and asked her if she'd mind if he opened it to get out her wallet to check her identification.

“Sure, go ahead,” she replied easily, giving him a lightly amused smile and making him once again hope that his blush was hidden. He took it out, a sparkly pink little thing that had obviously seen better days but one she certainly had sentimental value for, he asked for her address and she rattled it off naturally. The picture on the ID matched, and he took almost absent note of her birthday (only a month and a couple of days after his, huh.).

“Pretty far from home, aren't you?” He set the purse on the bar, but she made no immediate move to take it. She explained that she'd just started a new job and had been out with some coworkers, getting to know them a little better, when one of her friends had called with an emergency. Panicked, she had left in a rush, leaving the purse behind. It wasn't until about twenty minutes ago that she'd realized she'd left it and she'd rushed hoping to make it before close so that she could hopefully get it back before she had to work the next day. She hopped up onto a barstool as he rolled the mop bucket out of the back and got back to work, but the conversation never truly stopped between them. He'd turned the music down a little more, though he didn't really need to with his ears catching every word she said as she watched him work, but it was more for her so she could hear him.

Inuyasha couldn't say how long he'd listened to her, asking and answering questions with an ease he'd never felt around a stranger before, but it was way past time that he left to get home. He had been on almost twelve hours, covering another bartender who'd had to go home sick, and he was seriously tired. Though it wasn't a weekend and slammed, they'd been busy enough that he'd barely had time to eat a quick bowl of ramen before having to jump back on the bar. He was aware, though, that Kagome had stopped talking and was humming along with the song currently playing through the speakers, the look on her face letting him know it was a favorite of hers. It was one of his, too, and he couldn't help the next thing out of his mouth more than he could stop breathing.

“I've got to close up,” he said as he pushed the mop and bucket aside, one clawed hand reaching toward her, “and you'll only get this back on one condition: how about a dance?” She gave him a startled look, obviously not expecting that, but then she gave him a soft, almost shy smile and got to her feet. Taking his hand, she blushed when he pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her own lifted to circle his neck and she tucked her face into his shoulder with a sigh as they started to sway to the beat. It would either look completely romantic or a little corny, depending on the viewpoint of the person watching, but to them, it just . . . was. The chairs up, the lights mostly out, music playing softly as two strangers who had suddenly become friends shared a quiet moment. When the song ended, they stopped and just stood there, letting the moment fade naturally before pulling back. Kagome opened her purse and took out a small notebook and a pen. Scribbling down her number, she gave it to him with a soft, “call me,” before she left, the door closing behind her with a soft click.

* * *

From that night on, Inuyasha knew he'd found someone special. Her scent spoke to him, calmed him after rough nights and the first time she'd seen him human she almost cried, exclaiming that she missed his ears. He'd been completely baffled by her interest in them, as his last girlfriend had hated them and did everything she could to avoid looking at them. She had firmly declared them adorable and the second they came back at dawn, she'd practically jumped him to rub them between her fingers, leaving him a puddle of relaxed hanyou on her couch. They had fallen asleep not long after, his head in her lap and her fingers gently tangled in his hair after they'd slipped off his ears when she'd dozed off. His friend Miroku had teased him mercilessly about his new girl, but aside from a few half-hearted swipes at the monk that he'd dodged, Inuyasha was almost always glad to know that she liked him just the way he was . . . even if he did tease her that she had an unhealthy obsession with his ears. She would just laugh and give them a little tweak before kissing him.

They had their spats and all out arguments just like anyone, he was sure, but Kagome refused to allow them to fester for long. The absolute longest they'd gone without speaking to each other was three days, and part of that was because she'd gone on a business trip and hadn't been able to get to her phone. She had finally texted, asking if he was free to talk for a bit, and he had been, so they had talked it out. He wasn't one to talk about his feelings, but she brought out the softer side of him. For her, he could do damn near anything, even if it meant being vulnerable to her. He knew, though, that she was making herself vulnerable, too, and she always thanked him for being willing to talk with her, especially when it wasn't easy. Plus, the make up sex was awesome.

* * *

_Tonight_ , he promised himself firmly, _I'm asking her tonight._ It had been two years to the day that he'd meet her, and he could honestly say that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with his Kagome. There was no doubt in his mind that they'd make it, both of them too stubborn to give up on what they wanted. They had learned when to push and when not to with each other, knew each other's quirks (he found her distaste for mornings adorable while she enjoyed making him ramen from scratch so he'd have something nice to come home to). She was stopping by after work, having landed a contract that would get her team a rather nice bonus. He worked with an extra spring in his step, truly happy for her even as butterflies danced in his stomach. She wouldn't get there until after close, which he was glad for, as it took pressure off the both of them. Public displays weren't in his comfort zone at all, and he didn't want her to feel obligated to agree just because everyone would be watching.

After the last patron staggered out the door, he worked with Miroku to get everything set up before basically shoving him out the door when he got her text that she was only a few minutes away. Miroku laughed, wished him good luck and left, whistling the “Bridal March” just to give him that last little bit of needling. Scoffing, Inuyasha grabbed the mop and bucket got to “work”, ears tuned for the sound of her knock. Opening the door for her, he snatched her into a hug and buried his face in her neck to take in a deep breath of her scent. She always smelled so good, even when she claimed she didn't.

“Hello to you, too,” she giggled before nestling into his chest a bit, taking her own breath of him.

“Missed you, wench,” he mumbled, dropping a quick kiss to her skin before he pulled back. “Glad you could come by tonight.”

“Got tomorrow off to rest up after all that prep work,” she told him with a huge grin on her face. “My boss was very appreciative of all our hard work, so she gave us to day off to 'enjoy ourselves' after putting in so much extra time.”

“I'm so proud of you,” he replied as he pulled her back into his arms to give her an extra squeeze. “You did good.”

“Thanks, Inuyasha.” She blushed, his words meaning more than any praise her boss could have given her. “I'm glad that one's over with, though. It was tough.”

“You were tougher.” He laughed when she growled playfully at him, ducking under her attempt to pinch his ears. “Have a seat, wench. I'm almost done.” Nodding, she hopped up onto a barstool at chattered about her day, watching him work. He'd been acting a little . . . strange lately, and she hoped nothing was wrong. If she didn't know better, she'd think he was working up the nerve to break up with her. True, he was nervous, and more secretive than usual lately, but something told her that it wasn't anything to be truly concerned over. He finished with the mop, taking it and the bucket to the back to empty and put it away. She waited, absently humming along to the music when she realized she recognized the song. It was the first one they'd danced to the night she met him and she smiled when he stepped out of the back.

Inuyasha took a deep breath, took the ring out of his shirt pocket and took her hand with the other. “I love you, Kagome,” he said honestly, his golden eyes shining with it as he helped her to her feet. “You've made me happier than I've ever been and I never want it to stop.” Taking another breath, he dropped to one knee and held the ring out to her. “Marry me?” Her gorgeous eyes filled with tears even as she smiled wider than she ever had.

“One condition,” she breathed, trying to keep herself from simply floating away in happiness.

“What's that?”

“Dance with me.” He grinned, jumping to his feet and drawing her out to the dance floor. Holding her close, he swayed to the music, knowing that this would be the first of many dances in the rest of their lives.

He was right.


End file.
